


Balance

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Conflict, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gunplay, Guns, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, ROTS, Redemption, Sith Lords, Surrealism, anakin is redeemed, dark vader, daytrader vader, light anakin, light vader, mature man anakin, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Anakin could be turned back to the light side? Alternate ending to ROTS.





	

One day during Anakin's training, Obi-Wan did something unexpected.

"Anakin," he said, beckoning the tiny, helpless infant.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin gurgled.

Obi-Wan gave the boy a small object. "Always keep this on your person," he said sagely, kneeling in front of him and holding his hands with the object in it. "It is essential backup for any situation."

Anakin giggled and threw up baby food all over Obi-Wan. He then stood up and walked away, his tall, dark-clad form making swift, confident strides.

* * *

"It's you!" Anakin gasped. "You're the Sith Lord!"

Palpatine winked.

"God, I should just kill you right here." Anakin seemed to be in conflict.

"Do it then! Kill me!" Darth Sidious laughed a terrible laugh, his eyes glowing piss yellow. He knew Anakin was too far gone-

There was a bang and the Sith Lord was killed instantly. Anakin lowered his gun and blew the smoke from it. "I have restored balance to the Force," he said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all ive seen of the prequel trilogy is like the second half of rots


End file.
